See What I've Become
by Charliesky57
Summary: As the first female Colonel in the Fire Nation Army, Darya has to forge her own path against a corrupt system and keep her ideals intact. An unexpected change in course will lead her down an unimaginable path full of devastating sorrow. Between friendship, love, and treason the lines of right and wrong will blur and nothing will be what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Business

A soft rain fell on the grounds of the stronghold creating a thin fog. Rozen stood outside the doors of its outer wall, a group of soldiers next to him. At the distance he could see the approaching caravan they had been waiting for. When the group had reached the doors, Rozen stepped up to meet their leader. He took the reins of the komodo rhino and waited for them to demount.

"Captain Darya." He said bowing respectfully.

"Lieutenant." The Captain acknowledged him.

Rozen smiled at his longtime friend. "Welcome back."

Darya returned the smile but he could tell her mind was somewhere else. Dark circles pooled under her eyes. There were fresh scars on her arm and her shoulders sagged. She turned to the soldiers behind him. "Get the injured to infirmary." Then to her soldiers she said, "Get supper and a hot shower. There won't be any training tonight."

"The special ops team really gets the royal treatment don't they?" Rozen commented playfully.

Darya shot him an acid look. Rozen was taken back by this. She usually answered with a sassy remark and just told him that anyone not pertaining to the special ops wasn't deserving of anything.

"What happened?" He asked as they made their way to the inner walls of the fort.

"We captured the target. Request a meeting with all the officers and tell them its top priority. Come find me after that."

Rozen nodded then made his way to the main building.

* * *

The clothes underneath her armor were sticky against her skin and she had not showered in days. This only added to Darya's foul mood but she felt somewhat relieved now that she was alone, her mind by itself was loud enough. She was entering the training ground when she heard a commotion break out. "I'm not going to be reduced to fight a woman." A young man said pointing at his partner, a girl not much younger than fifteen. The girl flushed embarrassed and looked down at her feet. Darya stopped dead on her tracks then started pushing people aside until she had a front row view. "They can't seriously expect us to degrade ourselves to fight alongside women. They belong in the kitchen." There were some cheers from the crowd which fueled the frugal arrogance of the young man. "You know what they say. A maid in the kitchen, a whore in the bedroom." Many of the guys started whistling and the young man stood victorious in the middle of the crowd.

"Is that so?" Darya asked coming from out of the crowd.

The young man turned to look at her and scoffed. "Of course, don't be stupid."

Darya was amused. "Tell me, you really believe that you are better than us. Why is that?"

The male smirked. "Simple; I am a better fighter than any of you."

Now she was really amused. "Let's see it then." She said unsheathing her sword.

"I don't waste my time fighting women. It's too easy." He said with a laugh.

Darya smiled. "Sounds like you are afraid."

The young man's expression changed to that of hatred. He lounged at Darya, swinging his word at her midsection. In one sweeping motion she refuted his attack with her sword and closed the space between them. The closeness of his opponent threw the young man off. The fighting styles taught at this level were usually for far range. Darya pushed him back, knocking his sword out of his hand. The young man threw himself in the ground in an attempt to grab his sword but Darya kicked it away from his reach. At this the young man launched a fire ball at her. Darya quickly stepped back and deflected the attack. As the young man stood up she sent an attack of her own, kicking a fire arch in his direction. It missed him by inches and he looked at her wearily. The spectators had started to step back. With more force than before the young man conjured a series of fire jabs and kicks. Darya deflected each of them with ease and aimed for the young man's feet with another arc. He jumped back barely missing the fire that threatened to catch his feet. His breaths were coming out ragged and heavy, his movements had become uncoordinated and sluggish. Darya smiled at his condition and started pushing him back, closer to one of the walls. She kept getting closer, throwing off his rhythm and in one last fluid motion she wrapped her left leg on his and slammed him onto the floor. Darya swung her sword at him stopping only centimeters away from his throat. "You were saying women are weak correct? Stop cowering, you look pathetic."

"My apologies Captain Darya! I left them for a few minutes." Said their instructor coming from the main building. "He will be expelled immediately and sent to another battalion."

Darya came to stand next to him. "That won't be necessary Master Yuang. It's their first day, I'm sure we can take it easy on them. Have him do fire squats until the morning." She said brushing away the stray hairs on her face.

"As you wish Captain." He said bowing.

"Sorry for interrupting your class Master Yuang. Please continue." She said then left.

As she walked away from the group she saw the young girl. "I expect you to defend yourself. You won't make it here if you don't. Understood?" Darya said towering over the soldier. The girl nodded and murmured a 'yes ma'am'.

"Back to your lesson." Darya said and everyone scoured.

She didn't get far when Rozen intersected her.

"You really love doing that don't you?" He pointed out and handed her an envelope.

"What are you implying?" She said snatching the paper from his hand.

Rozen's patience was wearing thin with her attitude but he tried to be patient. "By proving that you are a better soldier than everyone even as a woman."

"You mean teaching them respect. I will not allow any sexist person to join under my command, be it a woman or a man." She said opening the envelope. A familiar handwriting was scribbled elegantly on the paper. _Every officer report immediately to the main hall-General Seong_. "And yes both points are true. I am a woman and a Captain and I think that I have earned the right to showcase my skills and teach them a lesson. Please get the reports from the last expedition."

"Here." He said shoving a scroll into her chest with more force than necessary.

Darya looked up from the parchment ready to curse him out but he had already strode out of the grounds. She was left alone and enraged.

* * *

The large metal doors stood menacingly at the entrance of the main hall, and on the other side the men she didn't feel like arguing with but had to. Darya could hear their chatter and taking one deep breath she walked in. Every head in the room turned to her and watched her silently as she made her way to her seat in the Captains area.

"We are glad to have you back Captain Darya." Said Colonel Shenga rising to his feet. "Please brief us on the mission."

Darya sat uncomfortably with her armor still on, across from her Rozen sat deliberately ignoring her. "We captured the target." She started. "He was found, as reports had said, in a village in the northern part of the Fire Nation colonies. While we were returning we were ambushed by a group of two hundred Earth Kingdom soldiers. They were trying to get the prisoner. It seemed that he was important to them which makes me wonder how important he is for the Fire Nation. I was told he was a runaway prisoner not a national threat. Per protocol if a mission is this important you are required to send a backup team for the Elite Group something you did not do. Because I bet my right arm that the money meant to deploy the backup team is now in your pockets. If the mission had been executed as it should have half of my men would not be in the infirmary right now!" She said annoyed.

"But we were able to capture the suspect. What a successful mission!" Colonel Shenga clapped his hands together.

That comment was the last thing that made Darya snap. "You think this was successful!? What part of half my men are injured because of _you_ did you not understand?" She said rising to her feet.

"Miss Darya injuries heal, the protection of our nation is precious." He said smiling at her.

"It's _Captain_ Darya, Colonel Shenga." She said through gritted teeth.

The Lieutenant next to her rose to face her. "Watch your tone with the Colonel."

"Was I talking to you?" She sneered at him and the Lieutenant sat back without another word. Rozen cast her a disapproving look.

"Forgive me Captain, I've known you since you were a child. I always saw you as joining the Fire Nation society. It seems more fitting for you than the army."

At this Darya put a foot on the table and lunged herself at him, her hand on her sword already. Before she could reach him someone pulled her back. Shenga chuckled.

Darya pushed the two officers aside and turned to him. "How dare you mock me after you have undermined my rank and the honor of my men?"

"Settle down." General Seong said from his seat.

Darya's head snapped in his direction. "You hid vital information from me. My men could have died because you choose to keep secrets from your officers." She pointed her finger at him accusingly. "It turns out that the man we captured is the Fire Nations biggest threat second to the Avatar and you could not inform me to take the appropriate measures."

"I have complete trust in your team's skill, after all you were able to bring him in with zero casualties."

"We were attacked by a battalion of two hundred men. My team is composed of ten soldiers."

General Seong kept his composure. "Leave us." He said to the rest of the officers. Silently they all filed out of the room.

"You can't have this sort of outbursts during meetings Darya."

"And you can' keep information from me. As your Captain and as your daughter. My team's job is to go on small missions that need to be discrete. Not large scale attacks. You put all of our lives in danger! " She said hitting the marble table with her fist. "You have no regards toward your men. As long as you get what you want, as long as you get money. This is exactly how Seing died, for secrets like this."

"Do not bring your brother into this. I do what is best for the Nation and you are no one to question my decisions as General." Her father said watching her with cold eyes.

Darya straightened herself and matched his icy look.

"This behavior is not going to pass when you become Colonel. It's childish and unprofessional." He said.

"Oh I'm being childish because I value my soldier's well-being more than your dirty money. Tell me what is wrong with this picture. I'm tired of all the lies that everyone keeps around here and how dirty your politics have become. I've told you before, I decline to take the position as Colonel because I refuse to take part in business like that."

"I am not asking you if you want to take the position Darya. I am telling you. The position is vacant and you are the only one qualified to do so."

"Why because I am 'the generals daughter'?" She retorted back.

"The decision was not taken by me, it was decided by the committee. If I had it my way you wouldn't even be in the army." He said looking her straight in the eye. "You and your team are relieved from your duties tomorrow. Write to your mother, she says you haven't written back in weeks, she's eager to hear about your promotion." He said in the same commanding tone. "You may leave."

"As you wish _General_." She murmured through gritted teeth.

* * *

The cool breeze hit her hard. Droplets of sweat had formed on her forehead and her pulse was erratic. She took deep breaths to try to calm herself. When she reached the infirmary her breathing had fallen into a steady rhythm. The building was not as busy now that most of the soldiers injuries had been tended to but the beds were still full. She calculated that it would take her team at least a week to recover. For the past months they had seen the Earth Kingdom resistance amp up their attacks but nothing like they had experienced on this mission. Their attack was savage and more lethal, so much that it left more than half of her soldiers injured. They were the top soldiers in the army and yet they had had a hard time with the attack. Darya stopped one of the nurses to ask for the youngest member of her team. She was directed to the intensive care section. There the doctor informed her that the youngster had lost a lot of blood through the wound on his hip but that he was now stable. He was sleeping at the moment. Not long after Darya had settled into a chair next to the young soldier's bed the head nurse found her.

"I have the full report of the patient's, Captain." She said handing her a piece of paper.

Darya scanned the paper for any names written in red ink. When she found none she let out a relieved sigh.

"No letters of condolences will be sent out today Captain." She said reassuring her with a warm smile.

"Thank you for your hard work." Darya said sincerely.

The nurse smiled once more then bowed and left.

While Darya waited for the youngster to wake up she made sure to check on every one of her soldiers. A few had fractures while the others sustained the usual bruises and cuts. Everyone was alive but the morale of her team was low even though they had captured the target. Darya couldn't blame them, although her team was composed of the best soldiers in the Fire Nation Army fighting two hundred men was no easy feat. It was well past sundown that the young soldier woke up. Darya had started to nod off when he spoke.

"Did they take the prisoner?" He asked concerned.

Darya smiled. Such a dedicated young man. "Not a chance. Everyone's effort didn't allow it, you guys did well out there."

The youngster smiled proudly.

"You should probably get some rest. I want you up and fighting as fast as possible. Understood soldier?"

"Yes ma'am!" He said making an attempt to bow.

Darya chuckled at his enthusiasm. "See you later kiddo." She said then made her way out into the grounds.

"That's why you were upset earlier, wasn't it?" Rozen said startling her. He was leaning on the wall next to the entrance of the infirmary.

"Yes." She said cautiously testing the water in case he was still mad at her.

"I'm sorry I lashed out earlier."

Darya smiled. "I should be apologizing, you were only trying to help."

"Apologies accepted." He chuckled lightheartedly.

"Did you have any idea of who he was? The man we captured." Darya started.

Rozen became serious, his eyebrows knitted together. "I did not." He looked at her sternly. "You know that if I had I would have told you."

Darya looked away. "Sorry."

At her antics Rozen chuckled. "Stop sulking and let's go get a drink into town."

"I have to talk to Milana. If you guys are still there when I'm done then I'll stop by."

"Sure thing boss." He said before lightly punching her in the arm and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have included a link for a soundtrack song that goes along with one of the scenes. I will include the time to begin the video at and the *** will signal when to play it and when it ends. I hope this adds to the experience and hope you enjoy!**

 **Visit youtube and paste this after the dot com:** /watch?v=suUtJxccoaU

 **Starts at 2:00**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

 **Femme Fatale**

Darya made her way through the familiar streets. The town was bustling with people due to the recent influx of goods that had arrived from Ba Sing Se. The fort she had been station at was in between the Pohuai Stronghold and the Seedy Merchants Pier. The Pier was at an hours distance and it was a fairly conflict free zone. Here there were no nations, only highest bidder. As Darya maneuvered her way through the people she finally arrived to the back side of a three story house. A tall mall stood guarding the door and when he saw Darya he opened the door without questions. The smell of opium greeted her as soon as she stepped in. It had been a while since she had been there but it was just as welcoming as the first time. She made her way expertly through the dim lit den. The main hall was divided into large sections where the guests could enjoy the opium. They were the common rooms, where only a chair and the pipe were provided and they were limited to three hours. As she went deeper into the establishment the scenery changed to small sections divided by fine silks and filled with plush cushions. These rooms were limited to twelve hours. As she made her way through, the girls stopped to greet her and exchange pleasantries. Many times Darya had to come drag her soldiers out of this den. It was too dangerous to have loose mouths, especially in this town. Ever since, she had banned visits to the den and made them punishable by expulsion from the army. Darya climbed the stairs into the top section of the establishment. It was here that the private rooms were housed. They were usually reserved for important guests and Darya had seen nothing short of high ranking dignitaries from Ba Sing Se. There, opium dens were illegal, and the ones that were underground had no quality to offer. She made her way to the opposite side of the upstairs portion until she found the familiar black door, she knocked.  
"Come in." A female voice said from the inside.  
Darya pushed the door open to reveal an office. It was decorated with the latest Earth Kingdom fashion and it held a vibe of organization and underlying seduction. In the large desk a female sat looking over stacks of paperwork. She was cladded in a green silk robe with beautiful stitched patterns. Her brown hair contrasted with her attire and made her green eyes stand out more than usual. The woman looked up when she heard Darya walk in.  
"Darya!" She squealed and got up to crush her in an embrace.  
"Hi Milana." Darya said laughing. It had been a while since she had seen her friend.  
"Please sit down." Milana said breaking away from the hug. "Where have you been?"  
Darya sat down, almost melting into the chair, her bones were aching. "Dealing with a lot of things at the fort."  
"You look pretty tired, you need to start using the lotion I gave you for your under eyes Darya." Milana scolded her without mercy.  
"I haven't had time, I'm sorry. I'll start using it I promise."  
Now seemingly pleased with her answer, Milana put her hands under her chin and smiled at Darya. "I hear you're getting a promotion soon."  
Darya's face decomposed on the spot. "I guess."  
"What do you mean 'you guess'! Aren't you happy? This is what you have been wanting for a while Darya."  
"I know but things have changed around the fort. We were sent to a mission that turned out to be a very important one. The officers knew this and they didn't send a backup group. A battalion of Earth Kingdom Soldiers ambushed us, they were two hundred. The money that was supposed to give the provisions for the backup group was kept by the high ranking officers. The army does not care about its people. It's about money and politics, they are rotting our army. That is why I don't want to be a part of it."  
Milana grew somber and stayed quiet for a while before starting. "What I'm going to tell you is not part of our contract. It is from a friend to a friend. You need to be careful Darya, you know I would have told you this if I had known earlier. I had a costumer yesterday that was very boastful about one of your officers selling the mission out. They knew you were coming. That's why the Earth Kingdom sent so many men. You have a traitor among your officers."  
"One of our officers?"  
"I'm sorry Darya."  
Darya pulled her hair back in frustration. "Did he say who?"  
"No, just that he was up high."  
"I bet it's Shenga. That bastard didn't care about the mission." Darya sat in deep thought. "What if it's another Colonel?"  
"Darya let me tell you something. You have never shied away from anything in your life. You joined the army when you were thirteen and look how far you have gotten. You've done so through hard work and dedication. This is a challenge but I'm sure you will overcome it. There will be corruption anywhere you look. If you want things to change then you have to change them yourself. This is a good opportunity to do so, to work towards a better army."  
"I'm not sure I can change that." Darya said already defeated.  
"You're right, you cannot change it but you can lessen it. Your soldier deserve to have a word and you will be the intermediary."  
Darya let the words sink in. She did owe that to her soldiers. If she wanted her and her team to stop being stepped all over she had to do something. And no one was going to do it but herself. "Thank you for your words Milana." She said smiling warmly. "Even though you sound like Rozen."  
Milana smirked. "Speaking of which. How is he?"  
"Probably ready to pass out drunk at the tavern." Darya said as matter-of-fact.  
"No, I mean how have _you guys_ been."  
The question threw Darya off. "Err, good." She said but the way Milana had said _you guys_ bothered her. "Wait, what do you mean?"  
"You know!" She said exasperated. "Are you guys dating yet!?"  
"What?!" Darya shrieked and almost fell off the chair.  
"Don't act like you don't know Darya!"  
"Know what?!" Darya's voice had returned to normal but she was still reeling.  
"Must you be so dense Darya?!" Milana said, her patience on the matter had run out.  
Darya groaned, she could already feel a headache coming. "I honestly don't know what you mean Milana. Rozen and I are not dating, I'm not sure what gave you that impression."  
"Darya it's so obvious that he likes you. Even the girls here notice. You'd have to be a fool not to notice it."  
Darya narrowed her eyes, well she hadn't noticed.  
"Come on Darya. You've been here for six years and I have never seen Rozen pursuing anyone or having a girlfriend."  
"We are just dedicated to our job Milana." Darya said crossing her arms.  
"No, you are. Rozen not as much. You are a workaholic and he just complies with you because he likes you."  
"He's like my brother! He's been like a brother since I joined the army. Nothing more."  
"Well to him you are not a sister. Seriously Darya, he looks at you in a way that would make any girl jealous. Anything that you ask he does without second thought, and he is always going the extra mile for you."  
"Don't say that Milana. Now it's going to make things awkward. I only see him as a brother."  
"I know you do Darya but you can't be oblivious just because it makes you uncomfortable, you have to acknowledge it. And besides, Rozen is freaking hot."  
Darya raised her eyebrow. She usually didn't pay attention to 'how hot' he was.  
"I'm just telling you this because Ani mentioned Rozen is thinking about things in the long run."  
"What do you mean in the long run?" Darya didn't like how secretive everything sounded. Especially because Ani was one of the Lieutenant's at the fort, a Yu Yan archer to be exact. As well as Rozen's best friend, and Milana's boyfriend.  
"Well…" Milana said reluctantly.  
"No, now you have to tell me!"  
"I promised I wouldn't say Darya. It's a fragile topic."  
"Just. Spit. It. Out." Darya said through gritted teeth.  
"Fine!" Milana threw her hands in the air in defeat. "But you have to promise that you will handle it with delicacy, which I know is not your forte. That's why I wanted to ease you into it."  
An alarm went off in the back of her head. What the hell was Milana talking about?  
Her friend looked at her with a very serious face. "Before I tell you this I want you to know that when I see a good man I know, and Rozen is one. He is ridiculously handsome, he is an honorable man, he works hard and loves his nation. But above all that, he loves you very much and he would do anything for you Darya."  
"Milana, what are you saying?" Darya said inching closer to the desk. Her thoughts had run wild and she wasn't comfortable with what her mind was conjuring up.  
"He's going to propose to you soon."  
Darya sat back perplexed. She couldn't make a sound. She just had come to visit her friend and relax. How had this escalated so quickly? War and love didn't mix too well in her mind.  
"Propose? As in a marriage proposal?" Darya asked in a small voice  
"Yes Darya, as in 'I love you, let's get married' proposal."  
A silence stretched before them for a while before Darya spoke "I can't." She said simply.  
Milana arched her eyebrow. "Darya I know this is a topic you never think about but Rozen is a good guy. Give him a chance, at least get to know him in that sense."  
"Milana you know that marriage has never been in my plans. I am too invested and plan to continue being so in my career. I am not going to leave the army to become a maid, a babysitter for the children, and a good wife who tends to a husbands every need. That is not the life I have planned for myself."  
"There's nothing wrong with being a housewife." Milana accused her.  
"I know, I know, I didn't mean it that way. It's just not for me. People expect that from a woman though and I don't want to do that."  
Milana sighed loudly. "Whatever it is that you want or that you don't want, don't shut down Rozen. Give him an opportunity, you might be surprised." She said leaning back into her chair.  
The pair sat in silence for a while. "Changing subjects. How have you been?" Darya asked her friend.  
"Good. Business is blooming more than ever after Ba Sing Se shit down another request to have opium dens. I'm actually thinking about opening another one there."  
"Didn't you just say they shut down the idea?"  
"Darya I am the queen of resources. I've got contacts there it will be underground but it will offer the best quality of opium the city has seen."  
"Well look at you, such a delinquent."  
Milana chuckled. "That just means more information for you."  
"You are right." Darya smiled. "I haven't thanked you for the last information you gave us. We were able to capture a large threat to the nation and we couldn't have done it without you. Which reminds me." She took out a bag heavy with coins and gave it to her.  
Milana took the bag and placed it in her drawer. "It's always a pleasure doing business with you Colonel."  
" I know you put it to good use. How is the school project coming along?"  
Milana was beaming. "It's great. We should finish it just in time for the summer. We already have about twenty students."  
"I'm so happy to hear that." Darya said. Her friend was building a school for the children of her workers. It was her way of giving back for their hard work. In Milana's words this was 'not her business but everybody's'.  
Right when Milana was about to continue Rozen stumbled into her office.  
"Darya I knew you'd be here. Should we go?" He said grasping the door frame for balance. "You long tomorrow." He said, the alcohol slurring his speech.  
"Hey Rozen." Milana chirped and turned to give Darya the 'see I told you' look.  
Darya shot her a look.  
"Milnaaa." He said trying to focus on her.  
"Thank you for everything Milana." Darya said giving her friend a hug. "I'll stop by after the ceremony."  
"Don't worry. Take care and remember what I told you. I'm really proud of you Darya."  
Darya was so lucky to have such good friends and she thanked Agni for that. "Let's get back to the fort Rozen." She said with a smile already spreading on her lips.

* * *

The walk back to the fort would have been awkward if Rozen hadn't been ready to pass out as Darya shouldered his weight. She considered herself to be tall and even then he towered over her by a head and a half. Rozen was and would be one of her best friends but she had never seen him as a potential suitor. Mostly because she was hungrily devouring the world of possibilities at her feet. To Darya marrying was like cutting her life short and there were many things she wanted to accomplish before settling into a quiet life. She knew that Rozen longed for a large family, a traditional one, and that was okay. But she would not trump her dreams or his dreams by rushing into something. It was better for both. Darya also knew that she wasn't the best at social, or human as a matter of fact, interactions. She always had a suspicion that she wouldn't be good at a relationship. It was well past midnight when they made it back to the fort and that Darya left Rozen safely tucked in his bed. As she walked to her room the pain started to settle into her muscles, into her bones. She was used to this after the missions but this time it was different. Not only did she almost lose her soldiers she also carried the weight of the impending changes that were fast approaching. She entered her own room, still unchanged from three weeks ago when she had left for the mission. Locking the door behind her she threw her clothes off not caring where they landed. In the corner of her room she noticed the tub filled with water. Rozen must have set it before she arrived, silently she thanked him and Milana's words echoed in the back of her mind. It took all of her remaining strength to not fall asleep as she scrubbed away all the dirt and blood. Once she was done she fumbled into a clean linen and crawled into bed. She fell asleep the instant her head hit her pillow.

* * *

The sound of wheezing arrows guided Rozen through the trees. It wasn't even past sunrise and the smell of rain clung to the air. Many things plagued Rozen's mind and he had not been able to sleep. He had looked for Darya everywhere and this was the only place he hadn't looked. As he neared the edge of the trees he could see the Captain with a bow and arrow in her hand.  
"If you mess up I die. Let those words sink in." A male voice said.  
Rozen could see Darya's eyebrow furrow in concentration. She pulled the string back and shot. The arrow embedded itself on a thin branch that sat on top of the man's head.  
"That was weak!" He shouted from across the field. Darya shot him a look.  
"What are you doing practicing? It's your day off. You should let those rest." Rozen said running his hand over the bruises on her arm.  
"Mister Rozen injuries heal, the protection of our nation is precious." She said sarcastically.  
Rozen couldn't help but to chuckle. "It sound so familiar that it makes me cringe."  
Now it was Darya's turn to laugh but her demeanor soon changed to a more serious one. "By the way I need to talk to you about something."  
In that moment the man she had been practicing with perched himself in between them. "You're a liar if you say your head doesn't hurt. You got plastered yesterday." He said pointing a finger at Rozen. "I didn't know you had it in you yo drink so much."  
"Dear Agni, Ani. You have a knack for interrupting people." Rozen said exasperated.  
"I have earned every right to interrupt you two. Especially her." Ani said turning and pointing an accusatory finger at Darya. "She dragged me here at three in the morning because she was stressed and couldn't sleep longer. It's not my fault you can't keep your emotions in check Darya."  
This won him a slap in the arm from the Captain.  
"See." He said turning to Rozen.  
"You deserved it." Rozen said shrugging.  
"Whose side are you on?" Ani accused.  
"Well she is the Captain."  
Darya arched an eyebrow. "Is that why you always agree with me Rozen?"  
"I follow all your orders Darya, I don't necessarily agree with all of them."  
It was Ani's turn to laugh. "There you have it boss. From the most honest man on earth."  
Darya shot him a look.  
With his usual cool demeanor Rozen turned to Darya. "Can we talk later? I have a few matters to tend to."  
She shrugged. "Sure."  
And just as fast as he had come Rozen left.

* * *

"Come in." The voice said.  
Rozen pushed the door open with a mixture of excitement and anticipation. Sitting in a large desk was a man with peppered hair. The wrinkles around his eyes gave away years of smiling. The man looked up and as soon as he saw Rozen his eyes lit up.  
"My son." He said coming forth to embrace him.  
"Hello dad." Rozen said equally overjoyed.  
"Let's go for a stroll. You have a lot to tell me."

"She's not happy about the promotion is she?" His father inquired as they walked through the fort.  
"No. Darya would much rather never get a promotion and spend time involved in the training of her team and going on missions with us."  
"The news of Colonel Lee's transfer to open another fort was a surprise to us all. Things are changing very rapidly Rozen. News about sightings of the Avatar are not helping either. He is stirring things and people are starting to take notice. The Nation is at a very vulnerable point right now. So much that one wrong move and the Nation could fall. We have to watch our backs carefully. Internally, in the army, we are not at a good place either."  
"So why did you put Darya in that position?" Rozen said with a tinge of accusation.  
"I personally do not like putting Darya in a position of such compromise but she was the only candidate. Darya is more than qualified to take the position but it is too soon for her to lose the blind faith she has always had for the Fire Nation. You see Rozen, we need to have people we trust at the heart of the army, otherwise things could take a turn for the worse. There is a lot of corruption at the moment and we need someone honest who can steer things into a different direction. She is the answer that we need right now but I'm afraid it will be at a high cost for her personally. However, it is the only choice we have at the moment to keep things from collapsing."  
Rozen was quiet. He was aware of the risks the position held for Darya and had no doubt she would be fine, but he didn't want her to be in danger.  
Almost as if on queue his father answered him. "The choice was given to five of us. You were one of the candidates but I was not going to press for my son to be put in a dangerous position. All we can do now is gear all our energy into keeping Darya safe."  
"She doesn't deserve that dad. She's one of the very few people I know that keeps an honest interest on the Fire Nations well being."  
"I know Rozen, I trained her when she started and she has become family. Darya is bound to accomplish great things in the military but right now is not the best time. I trust you will keep an eye on her."  
Without thought Rozen responded. "Of course." He said as a matter-of-fact.  
This caused his father to smile. "I know how you feel about her son."  
Rozen could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. "Well, yes. I was actually going to…"  
"Propose." His father finished.  
This caught Rozen by surprise. "How did you know?"  
"Your mother told me you had asked her to purchase a very specific ring."  
Rozen groaned, he should have known by now that his mother never kept quiet about anything. "I didn't want to tell you until things were set."  
His father smiled. "Do not worry. I was the same way with your mother. Here." He took something from his coat and handed him to him.  
It was a small box carved out of onyx. Rozen opened it to reveal a delicate ring encrusted with a mixture of diamonds and opals. He looked up to his father with questioning eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be ready for another two months."  
"Your mother was very excited about the news and she happens to know the jeweler. He put orders on hold to finish it so I could deliver it to you."  
Rozen was amazed by the effort his parents put into delivering the ring to him. "Thank you." He said but stayed quiet for a while. "I haven't talked to Darya about it, I can't ask her just like that."  
"Rozen, it's never going to be the right time. If you want something in life, you do it at once. We are not guaranteed a tomorrow."  
Rozen let the words sink in. He had been planning this for a long time and yet he kept postponing it for one reason or another.  
"Thank you dad."  
The General smiled warmly. "Now go find her. We have the rehearsal soon."

* * *

The light of the candles danced around the walls casting a soft glow. The sun outside was already setting. Darya lit an incense and placed it next to the picture of her brother. She sat on the floor and started praying. Something she had not done in years, but she felt lost.  
Her brother and she had been born five years apart, Darya being the youngest. When she was eight and learning how to become a proper lady her brother was thirteen and starting his first year of military school. Both her father's and mother's families were some of the oldest military families in the Fire Nation, naturally Darya had an avid interest in the field. She had always grown up thinking she was going to follow in the steps of the men of her family. The military and war were her life. Much to her demise, her mother had opposed to her joining the military and made it clear that only women with no future joined the army. So Darya had to satisfy her hunger for learning about the military after her etiquette class when her brother got home from school. She would help him study by quizzing him and bringing books from the library while he was away at school. Darya would keep them for a while before returning them and would read them hiding in the garden. Anything her brother learned, she learned. During the times their mother was away being social, they would practice combat skills that would leave her with mysterious bruises. Her mother almost had a heart attack when at the ripe age of twelve she chimed in on a conversation her father and brother were having about military strategy. Her father was overjoyed, her mother enrolled her in the Royal Academy for Girls the next day.  
With a tighter surveillance from her mother's side and her brother's classes getting harder the siblings would meet every day at five in the afternoon until nightfall to practice Darya's "etiquette skills" as they discussed advanced military tactics over tea and then switched to pleasant conversation every time their mother would go into the room. By the time her brother finished military school at seventeen he knew everything about etiquette and Darya could pass the army's admissions exam with her eyes closed.  
Her brother joined the army and after their father pulled strings Seing was stationed with him. Darya would eagerly await her brother's letters to read all his adventures away from home. She longed to join her father and brother to serve their nation but now that she was older she didn't have the heart to break her mother's dreams, especially now that she was being invited to the palace to play with the Princess. So Darya had to do with her brothers letters.  
Seing proved to be a pride to their military lineage. At eighteen he became a Lieutenant, a Captain at twenty, and soon after, rumors of him becoming a Colonel had started to circulate. He was an exceptional leader and a human being. He was killed seven months after he had become a Captain. His regimen had been attacked while they were sleeping by a group of rebel Earth Benders.  
Darya moved in with her uncle, with the pretext of needing time, with the firm intention on perfecting her swordsmanship skills. When her parents sent back for her she took a detour, challenged the admissions exam, and joined the army. She was determined to honor her brother and carry his legacy and the family's.  
Having lost his only son and his daughter running off to join the army, Seong did not speak to Darya for two years. Her mother followed suit having been put to shame by her only daughter. It was then that Darya become a disappointment for her parents in her attempt to grasp the last memory of her brother.  
Darya entered the army under the command of General Reizo and met his middle child and only son, Rozen. Both father and son became her family and supported her through her military career. From then on Darya spent most holidays with both of them and if work allowed it, with their family. Rozen had two older sisters and two younger ones, needless to say, there was never a dull moment with their family. Iseul, Rozen's mother, was the most loving and tender person Darya knew, yet she kept her five children in check with just one look. Their family had never turned their back on her, and for that she was grateful. Rozen and her were moved to her father's fort three years ago when Rozen's father had been moved to another fort. It was here that both had been assigned to the Specials Operations Team, which was just a fancy name for a highly skilled team of individuals that obtained vital information for the nation or prevented it from getting out along with disappearing anyone who intervened. So they obeyed and did the dirty work for the Fire Nation.  
A knock on the door startled Darya.  
"Come in."  
Rozen walked in. "We have the rehearsal in half an hour."  
Darya could already feel a headache coming.  
"What is it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"  
Darya patted the cushion next to her and he complied. "I was talking to Milana yesterday. One of the officers is a traitor, they informed the Earth Kingdom that we were coming."  
"Are you sure of this? Maybe Milana had misleading information."  
"She has never lied to us has she?"  
"No. But it's very unlikely that they were open about it. You wouldn't go barging about betraying your nation."  
"You have a point but only the officers knew that Sui Lang was going to be there. This was an internal mission, no one else knew about it. Hell, we didn't even know we were going to capture him. All we were told was that we were capturing a fugitive from another fort. So it's very likely that we have a traitor amongst us."  
"Should we tell General Seong?"  
"No. He'd never listen. Is your father here already?"  
At this Rozen flushed and Darya irked an eyebrow.  
"We can tell him after the ceremony." He said. "He'll know what to do. I have to get going. See you later." He stood up awkwardly and left in a haste.  
Darya was ready to make a comment about his unusual behavior but decided against it and set to get ready.

* * *

The sun had already set in the horizon. Inside, the hall was decorated with hundredths of lamps casting a soft glow. In the main table Darya could see all of the officers already gathered. She flushed, only Rozen and her were missing. All eyes were on her as they made their way to the table. Soon after the rehearsal, they were released to take a break before the ceremony started. Darya made her way to a tall man dressed in a Generals attire. His smiles were unmistakable and a signature trait, smiles that Darya had grown accustomed to through Rozen. The resemblance between both was uncanny.  
"General Reizo, it's so good to see you." She said bowing.  
"Hello Darya." He said and hugged her. "It's been such a long time. Congratulations on your promotion."  
"Thank you General. There was something I wanted to discuss with you." She lowered her voice. "It's about the most recent mission we had."  
"Later my dear. There are too many eyes and ears here. Come find me after the ceremony." He said looking past her.  
Darya turned back to the table were the officers eyes were persistent. "Yes sir." She said bowing once more.  
"I'll see you later my dear." The General said and walked away.  
Darya made her way to Rozen who was by the refreshment table talking to Ani.  
"Well look at that! We are graced by the presence of the woman of the hour." Ani said as Darya neared them.  
"You should be honored." She joked.  
"Ready for the big step?" Ani asked  
"Somewhat. We will see what happens." She could already feel the anxiety rising.

The trio spent a while conversing amongst themselves and greeting the arriving officers from the other forts. It went on like this until they were called to the outer hallway where they had to wait until the hall was full. All the officers stood in line as they awaited their turn to make their entrance. The congregation rose to their feet as the Lieutenants entered the hall, Ani and Rozen included. Then the Captains were next. Darya walked with other three Captains from the other forts, her head held high. She pushed the anxiety back as she sat next to Rozen. The Colonels joined them soon after, then the Generals. The ceremony was inaugurated by her father who looked less than happy to be participating. He sat nonchalantly a few chairs away from her. In earlier times this would have hurt Darya but she was used to this behavior from her father and had long given up on trying to please him. The speeches went on for a while until it was finally General Reizo's turn. He emphasized the importance of a united army, of the honor trusted upon the men and women to keep the Fire Nation safe and grand. It was truly an inspirational speech but Darya was so engrossed in her own thoughts to even notice.*** Not only had she surpassed the expectations set by her brother, she was also the first female from her family to join the army and soon to be the first female Colonel of the Fire Nation. These were things that she had forgotten in the hatred of dealing with more nonsense from the other officers and spending less time with her team. They were also things that added to the weight of the position and the responsibility trusted upon her to protect her nation. This was a path that no other woman had traveled and the uncertainty of what she would encounter made Darya anxious. She knew her promotion would be well received at the fort, she had been there many years, but the outside world was very different. Would her defiance of women's traditions in society make her an example to follow for women or an example of a woman with no future to young girls? At that moment General Reizo was speaking about a young Darya and how she had managed to succeed in a field dominated by men. It was only a matter of minutes before she was made a Colonel. Would she be fit for the position or would she be a disappointment? What about the looming threat of a traitor amongst them? Would she fix the issue or have to accept that sometimes dirty businesses were part of the job? She gripped the side of the chair and tried to control her breathing. A warm hand squeezed hers in reassurance. She turned to look at Rozen, his eyes were equally warm and reassuring.  
"Captain Darya." General Reizo said as of queue.  
Darya stood up, everything was becoming a blur. She bowed to General Reizo and then knelt in front of him. Her pulse was erratic and she could feel the rush of blood to her head.  
"Do you bow to protect this nation at any cost?"  
"I do."  
"Do you bow to put the Nations well-being before your own?"  
"I do."  
"Do you bow to give your life for this nation?"  
"For my nation, I will die."  
Reizo draped the red tunic over her shoulders then bid her to stand. "With great honor, I present to you, Colonel Darya." He said as the young Colonel stepped forward.  
The room stood up and exploded into cheers. It was the joy and support from her soldiers that reassured Darya that any pain was well worth taking for her men, for her people, for her Nation. This was a vision that she had shared wither brother, one to keep the Fire Nation safe. And amid her fervor, for a second, she could have sworn that she saw her brother cheering amongst the crowd.***

* * *

Darya stepped into the fresh air of the night with renewed confidence. Outside the back door, Rozen stood smiling.  
"Congratulations Colonel." He coming to hug her.  
"Thank you Rozen." She said as he stepped back.  
"Know that I and the men would follow you into hell, even if you didn't ask us to."  
"You don't know how much that means."  
"But enough with the mushiness. Let's go talk to my father."  
The pair set out to the quarters in a comfortable silence. Most of the soldiers had left to continue the celebration outside of the fort leaving it pleasantly uncrowded. As they entered the building Rozen stopped on his tracks.  
"Darya there is something I must tell you."  
"We can talk about it after we see your dad." Darya said with a smile and kept walking.  
Rozen caught her wrist. "It's important Darya. I don't want it to wait."  
This alarmed her. "What is it?"  
Rozen took a deep breath. "I know what your views about marriage are but you must know that I want to marry you. It doesn't have to be a traditional marriage Darya, you know it will not be like that. We will be a team."  
Darya was perplexed. "Rozen, I…"  
"I know this is sudden Darya and you don't have to answer me right now. Take some time and think about it."  
Darya was about to respond when she saw a soldier running towards them.  
"Colonel, your father requests your immediate presence in his office." The soldier was visibly shaken and the color had drained from his face.  
"What happened?" Darya asked, her mind was already racing.  
"I can't say ma'am." He said looking down.  
Just as he was done Darya was already running towards her father's office. She ignored the pressing pain as she ran through one of the fields until she had made it to the office. The door was cracked open, inside only one lamp was lit. Darya pushed the door open slowly. Her father was sitting on his desk and in front of him someone who sat in the shadows.  
"Is everything okay father?"  
Her father looked up, his expression unreadable. "Darya please take a seat."  
"Did something happen?" She asked again, this time more alarmed.  
The person on the chair stood up, the light now cast across their face. "It's good to see you peasant." Azula said with a laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope the whole music thing wasn't too confusing, if so please leave a suggestion. And as always thanks for reading!**


End file.
